Uh Oh
by BleedingMascara
Summary: Oops! or "what happened after they rode away on his bike after walking out on school..." !Rated M! might be a bit OOC, not sure... Katrick
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: Not mine, None of it! Not making money off of this and never will!

**Title: Uh-oh…**

**Summary:** Oops!!!

**Spoilers:** none really, set after they leave on his bike after season (1) final.

**RATED M!!! I mean it kiddos, stay away if you don't like that kind of stuff and/or are not of legal age!**

I have no idea, why I wrote this... lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh-Oh…**

… What on earth had gotten into her? She just jeopardized her chance to an Ivy League school. For what? Stupid school uniforms? To stand up for her rights? To impress a boy? Wait, no… she didn't do stupid things to impress boys… she didn't need some boys approval, she was better than any boy ever anyways… although the one she was clinging to on his bike right now, was different. For some odd reason she cared about what he thought of her. She had never cared about what anybody thought of her. She was above that, and yet… here she was pondering about what she had just done and why and whether he was proud of her? She hated that she felt that way and that made her mad at him. She wanted to hit him, but ohmygod he smelled so good and it felt so good to wrap her arms around his waist and hold onto him! Everything was a mess in her head, she couldn't decide what to think or feel anymore. Nothing was going according to plan anymore! After a while she snapped out of it and panicked. She had just effectively expelled herself from school. No more Brown University and she would be end up in minimum wage job living in a studio apartment in the middle of nowhere outside a crappy small town with lots of cats! She would end up being crazy cat lady…

After about a twenty-minute drive he stopped the bike. She hadn't even noticed he had taken a small off road track down towards the rocky beach. After the noise of the motor had died down he heard Kat's panicky rant under his helmet she was wearing. He smiled to himself while getting off the bike and turned around to look at her. Her arms were gesticulating wildly. His trademark smirk appeared on his face while he looked down and shook his head. She was so adorable. He hoped back on the bike backwards facing her and grabbed the helmet with both hands. He pulled it off just to see Kat's panicked expression, still mumbling to herself about how she just ruined her life. He looked down to see her bare legs after her skirt had slipped up from the wind. Her shirt was pulled out of her skirt and unbuttoned at the top. Her hair was complete mess. She was staring in shock rambling on, but suddenly she turned her attention to him and started punching ad hitting him, yelling at him that all of this was his fault.

God, she was so sexy! Even in this ridiculous school uniform. He had the strong urge to… he didn't even know… he was at a loss when it came to her. After taking her beating and accusations for a short while, he grabbed her wrists and she snapped out of it and looked up at his face, then took in her surroundings just to be sucked into his gaze again seconds after. Where the heck was she? Where did he take her? His eyes trailed over her face and down her unbuttoned shirt. She suddenly felt a heat rise up in her. She wanted to say something, yell at him more, for making her ruin her chances on getting into Brown, yell at him for everything that has not been going according to her life plan lately… because of him!

"Let go…" She made the unenthusiastic attempt to free herself from his grip, but failed miserably. Their eyes still locked, he dropped his hands to her waist and pulled her towards him until she was basically sitting in his lap. The leather of the seat had kept her skirt from sliding down with her… Their groins met and her chest bumped into his. There was a moment of shock followed by her heart skipping a beat. She saw his eyes turn dark, their faces now only inches apart. She noticed how their upper bodies moved against each other from both of them breathing rather heavily. Again she wanted to say something, but her body wouldn't obey her brain.

He felt her hot breath on his face and the anticipation of kissing her was driving him insane. His lips opened slightly, she saw it and readied herself to feel his lips on hers again, she remembered the kiss on the rooftop, right before she pretty much messed up again. It was mind-blowing, it had made her smile and grin like an idiot and make her knees weak. She wanted to experience that again… but all she felt was his hands creeping under her shirt to the top of her skirt. His hands met her skin lightly, which is precisely when she felt a rush of dizziness wash over her. His hands spanned a big part of her sides and his thumbs started brushing over her skin. He saw the surprise written all over her face and no matter how badly he wanted to just kiss her right now, he was enjoying this too much. How often does one manage to leave Kat Stratford speechless and breathing hard and seemingly helpless to one's touch?

Another smirk spread over his face when he heard her sigh. She hoped he wouldn't hear it, but he did. He inched his head even closer to hers, their foreheads touching now. When she felt his hands trail up her sides a bit higher, she had to close her eyes to retain at least a little bit of composure. She had to steady herself by grabbing a hold of his shoulders. He felt goose bumps run over her whole body. God, he was loving this! Her skin felt so soft, so unlike everything else that was Kat, and she smelled so good. He had to admit, he had a hard time keeping his mouth from tasting her lips right now, but he wanted to hear her sigh again. He loved that sound already.

She opened her eyes again and saw the stupid grin on his face that made her swoon every time she saw it. Swoon and annoyed, that is. She knew how much he was indulging in this, but she had no power to do anything against it. She wanted him to kiss her so badly. She could feel his breath on her lips. She couldn't resist any longer and moved her head forward, but he avoided her lips and instead brushed against her cheek and while his thumbs were caressing her right underneath her bra, he whispered into her ear "You want me so bad, don't you…"

She wanted to punch him in the face and knee him in the groin just as much as she wanted to finally feel his lips on hers. He was the most antagonizing person she had ever met, but all she could do was sigh again and nod her head against his cheek. It was then that he could no longer retain himself either. He did not expect her to admit it so easily. He moved his head back to face her and his hands left her skin to cup her face. They stared at each other for a long second, so close to each other they felt each other's hot breath on their faces.

Both of their hearts were racing and their lips were tingly with anticipation. He let his nose bump into hers in an Eskimo style kiss, his right thumb rubbing against her bottom lip, opening her mouth slightly, one more last tease before he replaced his finger with his lips; softly for just a second. He pulled back just to see her eyes darken with passion and when their lips met again, they both instantly let their tongues sneak out for a taste. Electricity shot through both of them the second their tongues met. She moaned into his mouth, another wave of dizziness washing over her.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

That moan though, sent shivers down Patrick's spine. She tasted so good, so pure, like nothing he had ever tasted before. There was nothing he could compare it to. He felt his pants tighten in response; it was nothing he could control at this point in time. Her hands were on his head, one scraping his scalp trying to hold on to him, while the other was on his neck playing with the soft hair she found there. The kiss grew wilder and hotter and initiated something neither of them were sure they could control. She felt him harden and it made her press into him more. A hotness formed in her core and as much as she didn't want this to happen, her panties became wet.

Their tongues still sliding against each other, his hands traveled down her back and settle on her waist again. They rested there for a few seconds before they made their way further down to here thighs; her naked thighs. They were even softer than her torso. Everything was going so fast now; she had no idea what was happening, but didn't really care either. She was on autopilot and so was he. His brain was on overload. The control he had only a few minutes ago had vanished into thin air. He wanted her so badly. He wanted her to give it up and give into him.

When his hands slid up under the hem of her skirt she suddenly pulled away. She looked at him in shock yet again, a panic-struck expression that told him she wasn't sure if she was okay with this; yet, he kept his hands right where they were. He used these few instances to regain control of the situation. He saw her chest rising and falling frantically, her heart racing a mile a minute, the confusion visible in her features. He gave her another few seconds to make sure she was okay and then moved his hands up further. He felt the moist heat that had collected underneath her skirt and he gave her an evil, knowing smile. Knowing that he was responsible for it. She blushed bright red. It gave him back the control he needed to do what he did next. He let his hands slide up and down her thighs, eliciting more little sighs from her precious lips. She tried to find the power in herself to stop him, but all she managed to do was mutter his name trying to prove she had at least some willpower left in her

"Patrick… I-"

"Shhh…" he interrupted her and again whispered into her hear "Do you trust me?" his lips grazed her earlobe while his circling hands came dangerously close to the area he wanted to touch most.

"wha..?" she exhaled confused. What the heck was happening?

"I want to touch you, Kat…" he breathed into her ear "I want you to loose control…"

"ohmygod…" another gush of wetness now coated her panties, she could not think straight. Not with his dark voice telling her these things and his hands rubbing up and down her open thighs underneath her skirt.

He once again pulled back to look at her, but her eyes were closed. She was holding on to his shoulders, still breathing heavily. She was gorgeous!

"Look at me" he said, but she didn't comply. So he leaned in to kiss her again. A soft, short kiss to make her open her eyes. And it worked, her eyes opened and instantly locked with his, her mouth opening and closing as if she was trying to say something, but she had gotten used to the fact, that speaking was not an option for her in this situation.

"it's okay… just keep looking at me!" he said seconds before his hands went around her thighs to cup her buttocks, just to move all the way back down to her knees. Due to their position, with her basically straddling him, there was no way she could close her thighs, even if she had wanted to. Not that she really did want to… not that she would ever admit that out loud right now.

He looked for any sign that she wanted him to stop, but all he saw was her staring at him with hooded dark eyes and a slightly intimidated expression on her face. So, the next thing she knew his hands were gliding up her thighs again, slowly… very… painfully, slowly, taking the skirt with him in the process, until his fingertips were touching the side of her white cotton panties.

Why oh why could she have not worn one of the two sexy black pair she had bought the other day? (They had been 'buy one get one free', other wise she would have not bothered getting them. It was a good deal and had nothing to do with potentially ending up in a situation where Patrick Verona might see them!) She blushed once again, but didn't move. He grinned at her for a fraction of a second. He inched up a bit further and let his thumbs rub dangerously close to the rim of her panties. Her mouth dropped opened slightly and her eyes closed again.

"No, keep you eyes open" he said never stopping with what he was doing to her. She opened them slightly to see his own expression fading into something darker, right before he moved up the last inch and let his thumbs brush over her. Her eyes suddenly pooped open widely. She felt a jolt of electricity through her whole body. No guy had ever made her feel anything even close to this. Not even… whatshisface, the kid she had sex with that one time. In all honestly, she could not remember his name right now…

After a first feathery contact, he started to make circles around her center, feeling her up, feeling the heat and moistness she was emitting. Their eyes still locked, he saw her lick her lips. It was tantalizing, but he wanted to watch her, see her face when he was making her feel this way. See how her expressions changed when he changed his touch. He used his left hand to pull the panties to the side to gain better access and when his thumb found and opened her wet slit, she almost cried out. Her vision blurred and after a few stroked he found her clit. Her eyes closed, her head rolled back in pleasure and she moaned, "Ohhh…"

She was so hot and wet and velvety soft. He was in heaven. He knew that no other guy had ever made her feel that way; he could see it in her face. He rolled his thumb around her clit over and over, faster and slower, never giving her a steady rhythm to get used to. She somehow managed to look at him again and her gaze almost hypnotized him. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She was open to him and was letting him in; he was the luckiest motherfucker alive!


	3. Chapter 3

Her breathing got more erratic by the minute and she grabbed his neck and pulled his face down to hers so their foreheads met again. She was breathing hard now and he knew she was struggling. She couldn't let go…

He slowed his administrations and muttered to her "you are the most amazingly beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

She exhaled his name in exhaustion "Patrick…"

"You trust me, right?" she nodded with a sigh, right before he inserted two of his fingers into her. She inhaled sharply and he could no longer not taste her. He captured her mouth with his and while their tongues were dueling his fingers were creating a steady, but slow rhythm with his thumb still massaging her clit. He felt her whimper into his mouth. He trailed open-mouthed kisses down her neck and kept whispering sweet nothings into her ear until he felt her come close to edge. And again she just wouldn't let go.

He locked his eyes with hers again "Let go, it's okay" and then she used the Lord's name in vain and some other swear words she usually tries to avoid at all cost and the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced washed over her body in waves; it almost made her cry. She collapsed against his chest his fingers still moving in and out of her slowly, riding out the orgasm until she was completely calm.

And then there was silence…

It seemed to stretch on forever. He knew she would probably whip out her stun gun and knock him out any second now, because realization just hit both of them about what just happened… on his bike, on the beach, only surrounded by a few huge rocks that blocked the view from the street and the rest of the beach…

She wanted to run; run and hide. She was so embarrassed by what just happened, she wanted to just sink into the ground, vanish! At the same time though, she really didn't want to move, much less raise her head up off of his chest and face him… how could she have let him do this to her? Why did she let him do that? Why was he not laying on the ground in a fetal position with burn marks on his neck from her stun gun, crying out in pain form getting his balls kicked by her? Her mind was racing with questions, while her heart was still pounding and the smell of him and feeling his body pressed against hers still made her dizzy… this was all too much for her. The embarrassment she currently experienced, combined with how safe she felt with him and how much she trusted him and let him in (literally and figuratively speaking), it made her mind scream.

Objectively seen, she had let him treat her like he would treat all the blonde bimbos in his life. She had let him degrade her to what she ridiculed most… stupid groupie girls. She was now one of them… he'd done it. Go Verona! You can tell the whole school now! Kat Stratford is now one of many, You win! What a stud!

She had never been this confused in her whole life. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she managed to not start weeping. She had to get out of here… Now!

Since he was not curled up on the floor in pain, Patrick could only try to imagine what was going on in her head right now. He seriously had no clue! All he took in was that she was still clinging to him, her heart still racing against his chest and… oh lord, the smell of her hair was intoxicating! She seemed a lot smaller and more fragile right now, he wasn't sure why, she just seemed like it. He wanted to hug her and kiss her. He moved his hands from her thighs to put them in a less compromising spot, but the second he moved, he felt her flinch.

Kat was still fighting with her tears, just trying to gain a few more moments, before she would run for it. Hopefully without having to look at his face, that probably had the biggest, fattest, grin on it… He noticed his hands moving and she took this as her sign to make a run for it.

"I gotta go…" she mumbled and without looking at him she climbed off of him and his bike and smoothed out her skirt and shirt, turned around and walked off in long, fast strides. She tried to look as determined as possible, while doing so.

Patrick was confused to say the least…

"Kat!" he said loudly, so she would hear it. She didn't react at all, just kept walking. But when he saw her wipe her face he knew she wasn't mad at him, just upset about something… he gave it a few seconds and then it hit him… UH OH!

He jumped off his bike ran after her. "Kat… Kat wait…"

TBC…

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sorryit is so short, I am not sure how I want it to end yet. I've been trying to come up with something but it's not happening right now... Too tired, can't concentrate… any ideas or feedback would be welcome though!


	4. Chapter 4

He caught up with her quickly and tried to get her attention "Kat, wait, what's wrong?" She didn't turn around, nor did she stop walking, so he grabbed upper arm, but she wrestled herself free instantly "Don't touch me, Patrick… leave me alone!" she spat at him. It hurt her to say it as much as it hurt him to hear it…

What on earth had gotten into her all of a sudden? What did he do now? Well, he knew what he did, but he made sure she was okay with it and she sure as hell seemed to have enjoyed it! Yes, of course it had all happened a bit fast, but hey, he was only human… and a 18 year-old, male one at that… so come on, man, everybody knew a guy at that age had little to no control over their actions in situations like that. It's the hormones; the damn hormones! And her hair and her skin, whose smell was so intoxicating and it made him happy-dizzy every time he came close to her. He thought he showed more than enough control in the situation he had been in right there and then! Yes, it got a bit out of hand, but he handled it with as much respect towards her he could bring up! It's not his fault he was head over heals for her and she drove him crazy like that!

He stepped up his speed a bit and walked in front of her to face her "Kat, please, come on…"

She dropped head in her tracks and stared at him with red eyes "GO. AWAY!" then pushed him aside and ran up to the street and before he knew it, she had waved over a car and the last thing he saw was her getting into said car and driving off. With a total stranger!!! He could be some perv, a criminal, a rapist… a jock!!! This was so untypical for her… He started to get incredibly annoyed by her now. She was being stubborn and mean and so… AAARRRGGHH!!!! So HER! again, she simply drove him insane. Never before has any girl ever given him headaches and problems like this. He never had to work for it like this. He never had to chase a girl like that. They came to HIM! Except for her… Why his smooth looks and mysterious persona didn't wrap her around his finger within minutes of meeting him, he didn't know. He then remembered that that was exactly why he was so intrigued by her. She was not a stupid, blonde, easy airhead. She had substance and personality. She was just… worth it. And he wanted her!

The annoyance turned back into worry about her being in a car with some random stranger, in an obviously vulnerable and upset state. He jogged back to his bike and sped after her, but after standing there, dumbstruck, for like five minutes, trying to sort his head about her, the car she had gotten in was long out of sight. He had no idea where she would end up, but he figured she would have to go home eventually, so that's where he was headed.

More and more terrible scenarios about her with the stranger in the car emerged from his thoughts. He was so distracted, he almost got into an accident… Jesus Christ, she would be the death of him! He pulled up around the corner of her house, to not give away his presence to her dad. Not that he would be paying too much attention to that right now… he must have gotten a call from school by now and was probably livid. He drove pretty fast and the house was quiet, so he didn't think she was here yet, which did not help the matter at all. He thought about leaving to go look for her, but decided against it. Instead, he decided to climb up to her window and sneak into her room and wait for her…

And wait he did… for what seemed like several hours. He sat in a corner of her room, taking in his surroundings. The one time he had been in here, he was way too distracted with her. He never really looked around. He saw all the posters and concert tickets she had stapled to her wall. There was a Anti-flag flag above her bed and her Mom's record collection next to her bed. He was oh so tempted to look into her closet and drawers, but if she happened to pop in right that instance, he would end up in pain and/or jail. Also, he just simply had too much respect for her, as to invade her privacy like that. His thoughts instantly popped back to what had happened on his bike at the beach. He guessed that what happened there would be considered an invasion of privacy of some sort as well… he blushed a bit, but smiled as well. He remembered her face and her raspy voice, while he was touching her; how her skin felt underneath his fingers, the way she breathed against his mouth… "_ooohhh no, buddy, don't go there!" _ he warned himself, while noticing a heat pooling in his stomach area again just thinking about it…

He snapped out of it when he heard a door slam and a adult, male, very fatherly voice start yelling in an angry fashion…

TBC…

-------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Sorry, once again a smaller installment. I am so busy with other stuff, right now, but I wanted to post at least some of what I have up til now... I might post some more later on, but I can't promise anything... and THANKS for all the reviews and ideas, I'm glad you all like it. :) Sorry, if it is way OOC… :-/


	5. Chapter 5

For about ten minutes, all he could make out from the muffled voices, was Mr. Sratford lecturing. He heard a lot of bad words. Words like "crazy, PMS, grounded, …" and many more. All of them letting her know precisely how disappointed he was in her. He stared of trying to concentrate on the voices he heard downstairs, while sitting in the now dark room. Strangely so, he didn't hear a word from Kat. After how she strode off in anger earlier, he expected her to at least try to defend herself. The last few words he made out he knew all too well: "Go to your room, you are grounded till you're 30!" well, his mom usually wasn't as overly dramatic. He usually got about two weeks…

The next thing he heard was footsteps coming up the stairs. Admittedly, he got a bit nervous. All the time he spent rambling on in his head, he had never really thought about what he would say to her. Not that he knew exactly what to prepare himself for. He was still unsure what happened today…

The footsteps grew louder as she came closer to her room and his wait ended when the door opened and she stormed in and slammed the door behind herself. She just stood there facing her bed. There was a sniffing noise and he yet again saw her wipe her eyes free from tears from behind her. She had no clue, he was sitting in her room, right behind her and for some godforsaken reason could not get his mouth to make a sound. When her hands started pulling up her shirt, his jaw dropped. He watched as more and more of her silky skin was exposed, until she stood there in only her bra and jeans (she must have had a stash of normal clothes hidden somewhere to change into). The moonlight painted her brunette hair black against the blue-ish glow of her bare skin. He knew he had to say something, but he couldn't. This was too fascinating. Inwardly he hoped she would strip down further, but at the same time, he knew it would just crate an even more conflicting situation for him. Her shoulders slumped down and with a pitiful sob, she collapsed onto her knees, her head resting against her comforter. She was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. She shivered…

His view of her changed, when he saw her tiny form a few feet across form him, shivering. All he wanted to do now was gather her up in his arms and hold her until she stopped crying; until she finally realized that what had happened was not a mistake. He pulled his guts together and as silently as he could, moved over to her, as not to startle her…

Today had to be one of the worst days of her life. It had started so hopelessly, but then turned into a small success story at school, which lead to the most mind-blowing and confusing incident ever, just to end in a total emotional disaster. The amount of confusion experienced today was enough to last her a few lifetimes. She wished Patrick was here right now… just to kick him in the nuts and tell him to go to hell… or maybe not? For the last couple hours, after she was dropped off at school by the guy she hitched a ride with, she had driven around in her car trying to figure out what had happened and what to do and whether she hated Patrick or whether she just couldn't admit to herself how much she didn't hate him and how much she enjoyed what she let him do to her…

Eventually she ended up at home, fully are there was no way she could avoid facing her father. She figured she might as well get it over with. She sat on the couch and just stared off into a corner, letting the rain of anger and disappointment of her father rain over her. She felt kinda bad for not even paying attention to him, but her mind was still racing with "more important" things… After a while she noticed he had stopped yelling, so she figured she was grounded and walked up to her room. She just wanted to lay down and sleep. She wanted this day to be over. She wanted… Patrick… NOT! No, she wanted him to stay away and leave her alone, so she could continue her life as normal… without feeling the way he made her feel…

She entered her room and welcomed the darkness and piece of quiet. Finally she was in her room, her little world. She was about to undress, when a sudden rush of exhaustion hit her. She collapsed next to her bed and shivered.

She felt the cool air of her room envelope her right before she felt fingers on her shoulder. "Kat?..." he whispered softly "… Please, don't - " he was cut of by her screaming in terror "scream…" he finished, after pressing his huge hand on her mouth and holding one finger up against his mouth "Shhhh, Kat, it's me, it's Patrick!" her eyes finally focused on him and her screaming died down. She sat there, in utter shock, his hand still on her mouth, his other hand had wandered to her right shoulder and she felt the heat of his hands warm every inch of skin they covered.

This was not good, she should not be feeling this right now. This asshole had broken into her room, hiding from her, watching her! her hand swept up to yank his hand form her mouth and push against him and knock him off of his feet. He landed on his ass.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Verona!" she hissed through her teeth and crawled up on her bed to put some distance between her and him. "What the fuck are you doing in my room? How the Heck did you get in here? WHEN did you come here??? How dare you invade my privacy like this? Don't you think you've done enough today? Want to ad a night in jail? I can help you with that!!!" she was so enraged, she couldn't stop. Without thinking she grabbed her phone and started dialing 911.

Patrick tried to diffuse the situation "Will you be quiet? You're Dad will hear us! And put the phone down, I just wanna talk to you!" he lounged forward and slapped the phone out of her hands. Yeah, great move, that obviously helped with diffusing, huh?

She gaped at her now empty hand in awe. Her jaw dropped and pure rage came over her "Talk to me? TALK TO ME???" she spat out between her pursed lips "Don't you mean come and make fun of me? Laugh at me for being too weak to resist you? For letting you turn me one of your little bimbos?" She started bawling crying finally voicing out the actual words. She had not yet said them out loud. It hurt pretty badly.

He just sat there, listening to her accusations. He was yet again at a total loss. When and where she came up with this craziness, he had no clue, but he had to end it.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked her with a confused look on his face.

"What am I talking about? What do you mean what am I talking about?" and in that instance she realized she was having this argument with him in her room at 11pm in her BRA!!! "OHMYGOD you pervert! You would just sit there and eyeball me and not mention I was shirtless! you are a PIG, Verona! Get the fuck out of my room!" This was too much for her. Her brain was melting, it was screaming for him to leave and her body was yearning him to stay and be even closer to her…

"Kat? Kat! Is everything alright up there?" her dad must have heard the commotion and was on his way up to her room.

He saw fear shoot into her eyes "Please… Patrick… " She whispered his first name in sheer exhaustion "… please… leave!? Leave me alone! Please go!?" He saw something else but anger and rage in her eyes. Underneath all the tears and redness, he saw something else flicker there. A plea for him to comfort her, he thought.

"I'm fine dad." She yelled trying hard for her voice to not crack.

He got to his feet and moved towards her, but when she flinched, he knew there was no way she was in any condition to talk this through with him tonight. He would just have to live with her thinking he was an abusive bastard for a day. He would make her see he wasn't after she calmed down.

"Please, just… leave!?" she was practically begging him now. In this tiny, quiet voice, holding her comforter up to cover herself. This was not the Kat he knew… for some reason his mere presence was scaring the living hell out of her right now. He was defeated; defeated without having put up much of a fight. He looked at her intently. One last attempt to make her see that he came in piece. To talk about what had happened between them, but she avoided his eyes. He sighed heavily and made his way to the window and left.

TBC

AN: Alright, it's now almost 4am here where I live and I just finished writing this… I hope it's not to random and confusing. I uses writing when you're dead tired is not the most convenient time for me! Lol if I hate it when I wake up tomorrow, I might rewrite it or add something more or change it around a bit…


	6. Chapter 6

He climbed down and trotted off to his bike around the corner, his heart heavy in his chest. He wondered why she freaked out and was so harsh? There was no reasoning with her in general and less right now. He didn't feel like going home, so he did what Kat did earlier. He drove around and pondered, replayed the very enjoyable incident at the beach and the less enjoyable incident in her room. He drove and drove and no matter how hard he tried, he could not get that subtle, pleading look in her puffy eyes, right before she begged him to leave. It had felt a sting in his heart when he saw it. He knew deep down, she didn't want him to leave, but again, there had been no reasoning with her by talking to her tonight.

But wait! Maybe there was a way of reasoning with her by NOT talking to her tonight? He had a plan… would it work out? Doubtfully. Would it make things worse? Probably. Was he still going to try it? Definitely!

He turned around and headed back to her house…

-------------------------------------------------

She had changed into her sleepwear, panties and her favorite, old, washed out, worn in NOFX tank top. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling, her head still spinning with thoughts, but her heart rate had calmed down and she was breathing normally again. She finally felt some piece, but she also felt empty. She replayed the last few hour sin her head and wondered why Patrick had shown up in her room? What did he want here? Did he really come to talk to her or, like she was convinced, was just trying to pour salt in her open wounds? In retrospect, he really didn't seem like he would. In all honesty, he has never really done anything really mean to her. It had always been her or her turning his words around in his mouth… She had done it. Good job, Kat. You're reputation is saved, but you scared away the one guy you ever deemed worth your time and trust. She felt terrible, she felt like she wanted to kick herself in the butt, she…

Her trail of thought was interrupted by a rustling sound outside her window. She jerked up into a sitting position, resting her weight on her hands and before she knew it, Patrick was standing in her room towering over her a few feet away from her bed. Did he grow even taller in the last two hours?

The only light in the room was the blue shimmer of the moon. Their eyes met and they both stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Why did he come back? She thought she had made herself clear?

Without a word he walked over to her door and slowly turned the key to lock it. The last thing he wanted was for her Dad or sister to accidently burst into her room. The sound of the metal key turning, made her cringe and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes followed him closely, as he moved through her room. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

What was he doing???

He locked his eyes back with hers and just stood there for a second staring at her. His face in no way giving away what he was thinking (namely that he was scared; scared, but determined). He kicked off his boots and started unbuckling his belt…

… This was the moment her heartbeat started picking up speed again. She swallowed audibly.

Her hair was loosely tied into a ponytail with a few strands falling into her face and over her shoulders; her eyes twinkling with the blue moonlight. She was breathtakingly beautiful. And more so even, because she was not yelling at him. He figured she was too dumbstruck to yell at him right now.

Again the sound of his belt buckle being undone rang in her ears. He unbuttoned, then unzipped and then dropped trou. And there he stood, clad in his boxers, their eyes still locked, both staring intently at each other. The air in the room was thick with tension. So unspoken words between them. He stepped out of his pants and with three big steps he stood next to her bed.

Yes, he definitely had grown, he must have. He was huge! Or did she just feel way smaller right now?

He bent down and grabbed the corner of her comforter, "Move over!" he commanded in an even darker than his usual, raspy voice. She obliged. He crawled into her bed under her covers next to her. Her arms gave away underneath her and she slowly sank back into her mattress. He followed her. She now lay on her back with her head turned over, while he lay on his side, facing her. His left arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his mouth now resting dangerously close to her bare shoulder. He snuggled up against her and exhaled. His breath tickling her shoulder. And there we go again with the goose bumps. She closed her eyes to contain her heart from jumping out of her chest. His arm felt heavy across her stomach.

He came back. How did he always know what exactly to do to get to her? what did he want from her now, though?

She didn't care, all she cared about what how his barely clothed body was pressed against her equally unclothed body. She suddenly didn't feel cold and empty anymore. It was the heat emanating off of him filled her up with what she was missing…

And then, she felt his lips graze her shoulder, so soft she wasn't even sure she really felt it or whether it was just wishful thinking. But then a jolt of electricity flashed through her body when he placed and open mouthed kiss there and she was suddenly fully aware of how more heat started to pool in her stomach. She sighed audibly and caved in. His lips started a trail of butterfly kisses across her shoulder and up her neck, his nose brushing against her soft skin along the way…

Once again, he fought to stay in control. It was not easy, to say the least. He wanted to devour her, taste every inch of her body, but he wouldn't. He had let things get out of hand once and he wouldn't again.

She has still barley moved at all. Maybe she was just not sure how to react right now. This was, once again, new territory. The feel of his lip and tongue drawing patterns across her shoulder and neck was giving her a hard time contemplating what was going on. His hand travelled up to her face and turned it so she was face to face with him, their noses touching, their eyes locking, their breath catching in their throats. His thumb brushed across her bottom lip again and without giving it more thought, he dips forward to place the softest of kisses on her lips. He pulled away shortly after just to start playing with the strand of hair that had fallen into her face. It was so silky.

TBC…

AN: Once again, I stop at a weird spot, but I can't concentrate any more and am not sure yet how I want it to end, but I figured it's worth a chapter. Lol any feedback and/or ideas are, as always, very welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, sorry it took so long to update. Been crazy busy with stuff… hope you like what I came up with though.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The tenderness displayed by him made her heart swell up and beat against her ribcage and whether she want it or not, the smell, that was so intimately Patrick, was creating an urge in her, she could not resist. She captured his mouth with hers and they shared long, lazy, languid open-mouthed kisses. When he felt things getting a bit heated and she shifted to try to roll on top of him, he pulled away from her.

"Ohhh no, Missy!" he smiled against her lips with a tiny whisper. She was startled by his reaction. She looked at him questioningly in the dark, confusion written all over her face. "That's not what I am here for…" he kissed her on top of her nose and her forehead and then nudged her shoulder to signalize she should turn over. "… You're exhausted. Sleep now!" she stared at him for another few seconds, pinching her eyes, like she wanted to object him. He saw it and he knew she was thinking about just saying something, just so she could have the last word in this, but he cut her off be fore she could "Turn around, come on…" and in that moment, she decided she should just trust him. His arm snaked around her waste and slid down her arm until he found her hand. Their fingers interlaced. His hand was so big compared to hers.

He pulled her as close to him as he could, her bottom nestled snug against his crotch and his top leg found its way between hers, when they curled up in a fetal position. God, she was so warm and not only due to the heat that was being created between them. The position they were in with the very little amount of fabric separating them, was dangerous, but he was confident he wouldn't lose control.

She couldn't believe she had yet to say even one word to him. Never had anybody rendered her speechless like this. In a way she was happy, because she really didn't want to accidently mess it up and scare him away again. She had never felt this safe and secure and loved ever before. She felt his face against her neck, his lips resting on the spot between her neck and shoulder. She suddenly realized she had never spooned before. Why? Because, she didn't like it. She needed her space and she didn't like how it had this whole 'big strong man has to protect helpless girl' connotation to it, but right now, at this moment, she could not think of any other place she wanted to be… ever! The warmth of his body was transferred onto her and it made her skin tingle where her skin touched his. It felt amazing. She wanted more of it. She tried to snuggle up against him even more and by doing so pressed her butt further back into him and pulled his leg further in between hers.

He shuddered "Oh God, Kat,… I'm trying to prove a point here" he exhaled against her ear "… but if you do stuff like that..." he trailed off, obviously concentrating hard on not getting… hard.

For some reason, that made her snort out a laugh "pfffahahaha…" Man, she had needed that. The mood had been so tense and that had just made everything better again. All of a sudden everything was good again. How did he always know exactly what to do and say to make her feel better. It's like he knew what she needed before she did. Scary thought…

"I'm sorry." She chuckled with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, well, you are forgiven" he grinned behind her "just… please refrain from doing anything like that again. At least for the time being." She couldn't stop chuckling.

"okay, okay, … " she exhaled, while her laughter died down. There was a few seconds of silence before she continued "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, just try not to –"

"No, no, that's not what I meant…" she trailed off "I meant… you know – " he noticed her struggling to find the words and an even harder time admitting.

"Hey, " he tightened his arm around her "it's okay, don't worry about it."

How did she deserve him? Any other guy would have sent her to hell by now and especially after the freak out session a few hours ago. But yet, he was here, spooning her and making her feel loved and protected.

She turned her head back to look at him in the darkness. His eyes were soft staring back at her. "Thank you" she said quietly and moved in to kiss him. Her lips lingered there for a while, not really moving. Just enjoying the contact and closeness it conveyed. But then, he felt the tip of her tongue against his upper lip and before he knew it he invited her in. They kissed slowly and deeply until he felt the need for her grow stronger… She felt it too. Deep inside her core, she grew hot for him. He pulled away abruptly.

"Yeah, no… um… not helping." It made her chuckle again; it felt good. "You're evil" he grinned at her "you can't expect a man to not get a boner, when he has a breathtakingly beautiful and sexy creature pressing her butt into his crotch like that. You're killing me, here… " Her laughing continued. "turn back around, woman!" his dark voice rumbling against her back. She obeyed and pulled their interlaced hands up to her face and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

"Thank you for coming back, Patrick" she whispered, her breath tickling the back of his hand.

"You are very welcome, Kathrine." He mumbled back enjoying the feel of her lips against his hand and the scent of her skin and hair invading his nose, intoxicating him and lulling him to sleep. He was glad he came back. She needed to see that he was not who she expected him to be. Well, in all honesty, he really was who she expected him to be, but not when it came to her, with her it was different.

They lay there, completely content. No more bad blood, no more misunderstandings. They both exhaled deeply in unison and felt whatever tension was left leave their bodies. She let her guard down and let him hold her and he swallowed his pride and made her understand.

Within minutes, his constant breathing on her neck and hers on his hand, had lulled them into a dreamless sleep.

The End/TBC... (not sure yet...lol)

---------------------------------------

AN: Alrighty, I kinda wanted them to go all the way, but it just seemed wrong after the "beach incident". If I can come up with a good scenario for the "all the way" part, I might continue, if not… then, this is now complete. As always I am open for feedback and ideas. ;)


End file.
